


Alex Imagine #1

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low, alex gaskarth - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confessing to your brother Rian about a crush on Alex, and Alex finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alex Imagine #1

Wrapped up on the couch of the tour bus, you sent another text message to your friend. Your older brother Rian stepped into the bus. You giggled at the reply your friend sent as Rian closed the door behind him, noticing your face lighting up with a smile. "What's up?" he grinned at you. 

Off guard, you stuttered. "Oh, uh, nothing," you slid your phone into your pocket. "Where's the others?" 

"Coming," he said. "They stopped at a pizza place, I didn't want any." 

Awkward silence surrounded as you mentally pondered on telling your brother something. For the last 6 months.. you had fallen for his bandmate, the lead singer, Alex. You had knew him for years, but something suddenly clicked and you can't get him out of your head no matter how hard you had tried. "Hey...um.. I should tell yo- oh god, nevermind, it's stupid," you muttered. 

"Nah, what is it?" 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah (Y/N), you know by now you can trust me with anything." 

You took a deep breath, trying to feel less nervous. "It's really stupid, Rian, are you sur-." 

"(Y/N), it's okay. Let me hear you out." 

Gulping, you admitted about your crush on one of the members, but you were careful not to mention who. 

Rian's jaw dropped. "Oh, that's uh, well... that's cool." He smiled wholeheartedly. 

"Really? You're cool with it?" 

"Why wouldn't I be?" Rian's eyebrows furrowed. "It's your choice, I'll support it. But can you tell me at least who it is?" 

"Who's who?" Jack's voice echoed as he entered, arms filled with steamy boxes of pizza. 

"Oh, nothing," you immediately replied. Your cheeks started going red as you bite the inside of your lip. 

"Liars," Jack complained before setting the stacks of pizza on the counter. Alex and Zack followed him, with breadsticks and soda. 

"Liars? We didn't even say anything," Zack mentions, confused. 

"No, not you two," Jacks head shook. His eyes glanced to Rian and (Y/N). "The siblings." 

"Keeping secrets, huh?" Alex chuckled when he sat down next to you on the couch with a slice of the pizza. "Spill em," he demanded after taking another bite of the crust. 

It was like your insides went numb. You tried to think of a clever reply, something to get them off-topic, but Alex's eyes staring at you made you lose your train of thought. You had to once again fight to urge to press your lips to his or twirl your fingers in his messy hair. 

"Really, it's nothing," Rian covered for you. Your eyes shot him a sincere look, thanking him for the comment. "And besides, its none of your businesses," you added a point. 

Thankfully, the guys stopped talking about it for the rest of the night. You chilled out with them, eating the pizza and watching stupid movies in the bus. It got late enough for you, so calling it a night, you climbed in your bunk. 

Force of habit, you started playing on your phone. Spotting your most recent text, you noticed Rian's question. 

Rian: You know, you never told me who the crush was.. 

You replied to him. (Y/N): Gaskarth

Rian: Would you believe me if I said I knew it? 

(Y/N): Probably not. 

You powered off your phone before your eyelids shut for the night. 

/// 

*Alex's POV* 

How long had it been? Maybe only two hours? Should I mention it? All these damn questions kept flooding my mind. 

I heard (Y/N) yawn, mumbling on her way out of her bunk. After changing into clothes, brushing her hair, etc, she made herself a bowl of cereal. 

"Where' are the others?" she asked, finishing the last spoonful. 

"Rian and Zack are at the booth recording, and I think Jack's still sleeping." 

"..And you're here why?" she asked me. 

"I, uh, I think I need to talk to you," I told her. Her face turned red instantly. Oh, fuck, this is harder than I thought. "Last night, it was like 4AM or something, your phone kept going off over and over. I slid it to turn it off, and it opened to your last conversation with Rian.." 

"Oh my fucking god Alex, did you read my messages?" her voice seemed to raise. (Y/N) looked mad now, almost throwing her bowl in the sink and breaking it. 

"I didn't mean too..." I can barley get it out. "I saw my name and-" I couldn't finish the sentence, she ran out door. I jumped up, ran till I caught up with her and pulled her back. 

Tears were already falling down her cheeks. Shit, how do I even mention this? "Alex, just let me go okay? I'm sorry!" she pleaded. 

"No," my voice cracked. I let go of her hands so I could my arms around her. Bringing her into a tight, warm, embracing hug felt so good. Her arms wrapped around me tighter. I could feel her heartbeat pressed on my chest. "You know I love you?" 

"What?" she sniffled. 

"You're adorable, okay? I've been crushing for the longest time, I'm just not good at expressing it." 

"Alex- but I'm so-" 

"Don't finish that sentence," I raised her head up and made her look me in the eyes. "I love you (Y/N), fuck anybody else who disagrees. I should have done this a long time ago, but, would you give me the honor of going on a date? I'll take you anywhere you'd like." 

The smile on her face gleamed. "How about for starters we cuddle on the couch and watch a movie?" 

"Perfect," I told her as I took her hand. "Absolutely perfect."


End file.
